


Nada en ti

by Rkhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: Son como un gato y el ratón, nada más que el gato no quiere comerse al ratón y el ratón se dejó atrapar.





	1. Chapter 1

La academia Hong Qiao no había sido su primera opción. La mayoría de sus compañeros, y él en principio, irían a la escuela preparatoria Sing Heng High pero había sucedido ciertas cosas que cambiaron totalmente sus planes. 

Hong Qiao no estaba mal, tenía sus ventajas aunque debía tomar dos líneas de subte para llegar cada día. Por otro lado no había mayor pérdida, ninguno de sus compañeros podía llamarse amigos ni mucho menos y era un tanto agradable pasar desapercibido por una vez.

Bien, tan desapercibido como alguien con el cabello pelirrojo puede aspirar.

De todas formas, su pelo nunca fue un característica más llamativa. Desde que la mayoría de sus compañeros pasaron por la pubertad, habiendo presentado cada uno de segundo género, él comenzó a notar que se estaba quedando atrás.

No solo era " _ una flor tardía _ ", como su madre lo había llamado por años. A diferencia de otros chicos en su posición, Mo Guan Shan ni siquiera tuvo indicios de su rol. Incluso ignoraba por completo la percepción de cualquier tipo de olor característico.

Los médicos al principio creyeron que era debido algún trauma de la niñez, muchos niños reprimen sus primeros instintos si han pasado por eventos violentos o confusos. Pero llegó al final la adolescencia y si bien su cuerpo se desarrolló sin distinguirse particularmente ninguna calidad, casi como un beta, nunca sintió ninguno de los instintos propios de cualquiera de los segundos géneros.

En la secundaria, con 15 años, había sido raro y vergonzoso ser el único de sus compañeros que no había madurado. Ahora en la preparatoria pronto a cumplir 16 sería el infierno.

Guan Shan se movió junto el resto de su nueva división hasta el que sería su salón por los próximos meses. Cuando ingresaron observó con cierto interés como un grupo de chicas y chicos fueron rápidamente los primeros asientos mientras que el resto se dispersaba en los asientos libres en la periferia. No le sorprendió que dos de los tipos más altos y una chica de cabello negro y largo se quedaran atrás alejados entre sí.

La dinámica de los alfa, beta y omega era casi mística para él. Pero incluso en la ignorancia que lo dejaba su  _ discapacidad  _ podía predecir que los omegas se amontonaban entre sí, los betas formaran pequeños grupos mixtos y los alfas se mantendrá separados unos de otros, como un tácito acuerdo de no invadir sus espacios.

A pesar de poder prever estas disposiciones, Guan Shan no podía entender que los impulsaba y a la hora de elegir un asiento fue al más cercano en el medio del salón. En lo personal, él considera la compañía de los betas más tolerable. Los omegas solían sentirse algo inquietos cerca suyo y era muy propenso a molestar a los alfa.

En general, su vida era una mierda, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir.

Una mujer entró poco después, vestida impecablemente y con unos senos que pondría a mas de uno a silbar si esto no fuera una escuela. 

— Bienvenidos a Hong Qiao, les deseo de parte del cuerpo docente y mio personalmente, que este año sea productivo y puedan crear lazos y buenos recuerdos. — dijo la mujer, apegándose al discurso perfectamente y sonriendo en todos los lugares adecuados para ganarse a los más blandos. — Seré su tutora principal desde ahora, mi nombre es Shun Yong Ku. Ahora me gustaría que cada uno de nosotros nos presentemos brevemente. Empezaré: como dije, mi nombre es Shun Yong Ku y impartiré la clase de Historia mundial, este es mi segundo año como tutora de primero y, oh sí,  soy una beta por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Terminó riendo levemente y algunos en los asientos delanteros la imitaron, Guan Shan se abstuvo de rodar los ojos por ser el primer día y esperó a que la tortuosa presentación avance.

Como supuso los primeros asientos estaban principalmente ocupados por omegas, desde la mitad hacia atras habia betas y una chica alfa sentada al lado de la ventana.

Mientras un chico a su lado terminaba su presentación casi tartamudeando, la mente de Guan Shan se puso en blanco. Por un segundo la mujer a cargo de la clase lo miró esperando que se incorporara y siguiera con la presentación, pero apenas fue capaz de en pensar qué decir.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por tu nombre? — trató de ayudarlo y Guan Shan miró a un punto fijo para hablar.

— Mo Guan Shan. — dijo demasiado rápido y escucho una risita desde el fondo.

_ "Que se pudran todos" _

— Vengo de Sing Heng. — agregó y antes de volver a sentarse cometió el error de mirar a su alrededor, todos parecían expectantes esperando lo no dicho.

_ "Malditos hijos de puta" _

— Soy un beta. — mintió antes de poder pensarlo conscientemente. Se dejó caer en su silla y esperó que el resto continuará.

Sorprendentemente desde ahí su auto desprecio se vio distraído por otra cosa. Guan Shan nunca había sido asertivo ni mucho menos, incluso cuando lo intentaba no entendía las intenciones de los demás o sus sentimientos. Siempre pensó que era porque le faltaba algo en él que al parecer todos los demás tenían desde el nacimiento. Considerando eso, ese fue el primer día que realmente se sintió como un conejillo siendo observado por un lobo. Incluso el instinto de autoconservación había evitado que se girara y le dedicase el dedo medio a quien fuera que estaba taladrando su nuca con su mirada.




 

Si bien no esperaba mucho o nada de su primer día de preparatoria, He Tian fue recompensado con una sorpresa. No podía decidir si era bueno o malo, pero algo inesperado seguro. Lo divisó primero en el acto ceremonial apenas de reojo. Una cabeza pelirroja entre muchas a su alrededor. Luego nuevamente en el salón y se sintió bastante contento de hecho, y eso era bastante extraño, nada tan simple lo había contentado en mucho tiempo.

De todas formas no le dio mayor pensamiento: Había encontrado un juguete nuevo.

El sujeto era una bella colección de características fuera del promedio. Su cabello era pelirrojo, casi de un naranja rosáceo. Era media cabeza más bajo que He Tian y flaco como un chico que todavía no ha madurado. También había notado magulladuras en las manos y que el uniforme era de segunda mano.

Resumiendo, se trataba de un busca pleitos de los barrios bajos que había terminado en un colegio para ricos. 

Ah, iba a ser tan divertido. 

La clase continuó y la tutora instruyó rápidamente las actividades extracurriculares y demás información para ellos. Todo ya estaba detallado en el programa que les fue entregado al matricularse, pero tenían 16 años, nadie espera que lo leyeran realmente.

Cuándo sonó el timbre para el almuerzo supo que iba a tener que moverse rápido. El pelirrojo no lo sorprendió cuando se levantó y salió del salón. He Tian logró ir tras él antes de que su mesa se llenará de betas y omegas gravitando hacia él. Aún así cuando apenas cruzó la puerta ya no había rastros del pelirrojo. 

Iba a ser difícil encontrarlo mientras aún no conocía su olor, pero no era nada que un poco de sonrisas y preguntas a las personas correctas no pudiera resolver. Así fue como lo encontró esperando que la máquina expendedora dajase caer lo que pidió.

He Tian se puso detrás de él. Como había previsto era media cabeza más bajo y sus hombros eran mucho más estrechos. La curva de su cervical era fina y delicada, salpicada de bellos rojisos. Espero que se girará rápidamente cuando notará se presencia pero no fue el caso, el pelirrojo sólo se agachó a tomar el sándwich que tiró la máquina y cuando se incorporó chocó con He Tian. 

— ¡Qué diablos! — escupió cuando He Tian lo sostuvo del antebrazo para evitar que cayera. El pelirrojo tiró de su brazo para deshacerse del agarre y He Tian lo soltó luego de unos segundos dedo a dedo.  — ¿Qué diablos quieres? 

— Sólo estaba esperando para usar la máquina. — sonrió He Tian, cualquier cosa menos sincero.  El rostro del pelirrojo se torció aún más. 

— Sí, bien. — dijo retrocedió un poco más pero sin dejar de mirar los ojos de He Tian. 

_ Raro… _

Luego se giró sin siquiera un atisbo de sumisión y la ceja de He Tian se alzó y su mano se movió antes de pensar. Nunca había sido uno para contenerse, menos aún cuando su humor ya estaba alterado.

Sus dedos encerraron el cuello del pelirrojo y casi podían cerrarse por completo a su alrededor. 

— Mierda. — masculló el otro chico antes de que He Tian lo arrinconó contra la pared agarrando también uno de sus brazos. 

— Tienes una actitud bastante molesta. — dijo el pelinegro. 

— Suéltame bastardo. — se quejó el pelirrojo girando lo suficiente su cabeza para mirar a He Tian. 

La expresión oscura del pelinegro su corto con una sonrisa tan filosa como una navaja.

— Prueba con un por favor esta vez. — dijo poniendo más presión sobre los lados del cuello, poco a poco cortando su respiración. 

Los intentos de escapar del pelirrojo fueron patéticos al lado de la fuerza de He Tian. En su posición y bajo ese agarre era tan fácil como sostener a un pollito.Aflojo un poco el agarre y se acercó al oído de pelirrojo. 

— Dilo amablemente. — le susurró, aprovechando la cercanía para tomar su olor. 

Nada. 

Probó nuevamente acercándose más y todo lo que sintió fue el aroma picante del miedo. Apenas, muy por debajo de eso había un atisbo de su olor, algo liviano y suave como la madera y la hierba recién cortada. 

— ¡Aléjate pervertido! — espetó el pelirrojo girando su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de darle un cabezazo a He Tian. 

El pelinegro lo esquivó y se alejó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, completamente displicente. 

— Parece que el almuerzo ya terminó. — dijo tirándose para volver al aula. 

No había conseguido lo que se proponía pero había descubierto algo muy interesante. Había algo completamente fuera de lugar en el pelirrojo. Su olor era imperceptible incluso para un beta. Tampoco había actuado como uno pero estaba seguro que no era un omega y mucho menos un alfa.

Cuando He Tian llegó a su asiento el pelirrojo ya estaba en su lugar, tenso como la cuerda de un violín. He Tian se recostó completamente en el respaldo y sonrió presumido. Se preguntó cuánto le llevaría quebrarlo, parecía a punto de llorar allí.

Cuando el próximo profesor entró el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y He Tian capturó su mirada. Se recostó hacia adelante, apoyándose completamente sobre la mesa y le guiño rápidamente un ojo. Su rostro se volvió igual rojo que su cabello y se volteó tan rápido que casi cayó de su silla.


	2. Chapter 2

Jian Yi se escapó de un grupo de niños que querían saber más detalles de su anterior escuela y salió del salón dándole una última mirada de disculpa a Zheng Xi, rodeado de omegas. Probablemente Zheng Xi lo golpearía cuando regresara pero ambos sobrevivirían a eso, no podía asegurar lo mismo de los compañeros de He Tian.

Era una molestia que estuvieran separados, sobre todo porque tenía que perder el valioso tiempo que podía pasar al lado de Zheng Xi.

Cuando llegó al aula de He Tian casi chocó con otro chico que salía del salón, el sujeto ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse, solo chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino. Unos metros después venía el pelinegro y Jian Yi sonrió y casi saltó sobre él. Lo hubiera hecho si He Tian no lo hubiera detenido atrapandolo de los brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — masculló He Tian.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Vengo a ver si estás bien. — sonrió el rubio y se sentó plácidamente en un banco desocupado.

— No hace falta idiota, no estamos en kinder.

— Qué mal agradecido, realmente estaba preocupado de que te sintieras solo. — se quejó Yi y el pelinegro se abstuvo de contestar, pasó a su lado y lo tomó del hombro para arrastrarlo.

— Ven, vamos a la parte de atrás. — mando He Tian y Jian Yi se puso a caminar a su lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Todavía no lo dejaste? Ya murió tu resolución de año nuevo.

— Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. — dijo displicente He Tian y ambos se abrieron paso hacia el patio trasero, donde la densidad de alumnos era mucho menor.

He Tian encontró un lugar a la sombra detrás de los depósitos de gimnasia y prendió un cigarrillo mientras Yi se sentaba a su lado haciendo una mueca.

— No se como todas esos omegas pueden pegarse a tí cuando tienes encima ese olor.

— Bueno, ese es el truco. — dice el pelinegro exhaló el humo en dirección a Yi provocando que retroceda.

— ¿Que tal estuvo tu clase? ¿Algo interesante paso? Nuestro salon es muy tranquilo, solo somos Xixi y yo, todos parecen muy agradables, excepto un par de omegas que parecen separarse de los demás. — comentó distraídamente el rubio. — ¿Cuantos alfas son en tu clase?

— Tres por lo que pude observar. — dijo He Tian, más interesado en jugar con los anillos de humo. — Bastante tranquilo también.

— ¡Sí! Es todo un cambio a la secundaria. Recuerdo que el primer dia ya hubo una pelea y un par de chicos terminaron en la enfermería.

— Tu fuiste uno de ese par, y el otro lo envió Zhan en venganza. 

— Sí, creo que fue algo así. — dijo pensativamente Yi.

— En fin, me voy. Vuelve con Zhan antes de que algún omega lo secuestre o le entregue una carta de amor.

— No, no, no. Le hice prometer que no aceptaría ninguna confesión. — dijo rápidamente. — pero debería volver de todas formas. — añadió inseguro y He Tian solo enarcó una ceja.

El rubio corrió por el patio antes de que el descanso terminara y he Tian se incorporó pisando la colilla del cigarrillo antes de también volver al edificio principal, si tenía un poco de suerte podría encontrar al pelirrojo antes de que la camapara sonase.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su presa, solo un par de preguntas a las personas correctas y ya tenía la pista de que el pelirrojo se había ido hacia el sector de las escaleras de emergencias. Evidentemente no era una persona amante de las masas ya que era un de los lugares menos populares, solo había un par de chicos conversando sobre las vacaciones y sentado en los primeros peldaños vio al pelirrojo al lado de un tipo que sin duda estaba en los grados superiores.

Y era un alfa.

He Tian apretó los dientes para reprimir el instinto de gruñir y luego de un par de exhalaciones se acercó a ellos.

• • •

Evitando a la gente por costumbre Guan Shan terminó cerca de las salidas de emergencia llevando consigo el sandwich que no había podido ni siquiera probar en el almuerzo. El maldito sujeto de cabello negro había robado todo su tiempo y además todo el encuentro mató su apetito.

Bastante contento del lugar apartado que había encontrado se dispuso a comer, pero su paz no duró mucho cuando una nueva sombra prominente cayó sobre él. A punto de maldecir aún con la boca llena se giró para encontrarse con un viejo conocido.

— She Li. — dijo medio escupiendo migajas y el aludido se dejó caer a su lado, con un brazo pasando por sus hombros.

— ¿Solo aquí atrás? Uno pensaría que estarías haciendo nuevos amigos el primer día. — dijo sarcásticamente y Guan Shan rodó los ojos y se sacudió su abrazo.

— No estoy interesado en conocer a ninguno de esos idiotas. 

— Pensé que aprendías de tus errores. — contestó She Li negando para sí mismo.

— Si vas a molestarme, vete. Quiero comer en paz, maldición. — masculló el pelirrojo tragando otro bocado.

— ¿De mal humor para variar? ¿Alguien ya te a molestado? Eso es un nuevo récord. — sonrió Li y cuando el otro chico no añadió más se acercó y olio descaradamente su cuello. — ¿Realmente? Todavía no has madurado y un alfa ya se tiró encima tuyo… Eso viene de nuestra familia, seguramente. — se rió el mayor y Guan Shan apartó su rostro de su cuello con una de sus manos.

— Eres insoportable ¿no tienes un grupo de omegas que acosar o algo así? 

— Sí, pero no van a ir a ningún lado. Ahora, dame eso. — dijo y capturó una de las muñecas de Guan Shan, y antes de que pudiera zafarse o protestar lamió la piel sobre las venas en la parte interna.

— ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!

— Ayudándote un poco. — dijo simplemente She Li y lo soltó.

— Maldición…

— Hey, rojo. — Guan Shan cortó sus protestas y se giró para ver parado allí al pelinegro de la hora del almuerzo. — Ya sonó la campana, vamos antes de que nos den una sanción el primer día.

— También ya me voy, cuidate Shan. — se despidió She Li dándole una mirada de varios segundos a pelinegro antes de subir por las escaleras de emergencias. 

— No se quien te crees, pero no hace falta que me vengas a buscar. — dijo Guan Shan incorporándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse en marcha por sí mismo el pelinegro lo tomó del antebrazo y lo arrastró por el corredor casi vacío.

— ¿Qué diablos haces pedazo de mierda? — espetó el pelirrojo tratando de zafarse inútilmente. — ¡Te estoy hablando desgraciado!

Guan Shan plantó sus pies y casi cayó cuando el otro cambió su agarre soltandolo por un momento y luego tomándolo por el frente de su ropa.

— Seré rápido entonces. — casi gruñó el pelinegro solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. — ¿Tienes alguna relación con ese tipo?

— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que puedo exteriorizar Guan Shan entre asustado y desorientado.

— Te estoy preguntando si sales con él. — se acercó aún más.

— ¿Qué? ¡Diablos no! — dijo rápidamente Guan Shan y casi se fundió con la pared cuando el otro liberó un poco su agarre.

— Entonces ¿qué diablos son? — musito todavía alterado.

Guan Shan instintivamente comenzó a cargar nuevos insultos pero luego consideró la cercanía de ese tipo y el tamaño de sus puños. Realmente iba a ser un problema si tenía una pelea el primer dia de clases.

— Somos primos. — dijo.

Era la verdad, o casi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh She Li, también eres tan sexy.


	3. Capítulo 3

Un grupo de estudiantes se acercó por el mismo pasillo y el pelinegro lo soltó y caminó por delante de Guan Shan. Le tomó unos segundos salir de estupor e ir detrás del otro sujeto para volver a clases. Su humor nuevamente estaba crispado y fantaseo brevemente en atacar desde atrás al bastardo. Cuando casi se había decidido hacerlo el pelinegro se volteó con una media sonrisa siniestra.

Casi parecía que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Por lo que sabía tal vez era una habilidad especial de ciertos alfas irritantes.

Cuando llegaron al salón se sentó en su lugar y dejó que la agonía continuase.

A pesar de lo que le hubiera gustado a Guan Shan, ese primer día fue un buen indicio de lo que sería próximamente su rutina.

Al día siguiente tuvo especial cuidado en mantenerse lejos de cualquiera que midiera más de más de una cabeza sobre él y tuviera el cabello negro. Estaba teniendo éxito hasta que en la hora del almuerzo una chica omega se acercó a él mirándolo entre curiosa y molesta.

— ¿Eres Mo Guan Shan? — dijo sin molestarse en disimular que estaba escrutando cada detalle de su apariencia.

Guan Shan solo la miró, deseando poder proyectar esa presencia amenazante que podían usar los alfas cuando querían alejar a otros.

— ¿Quién pregunta? — espetó todavía con la comida en la boca.

— He Tian. — dijo simplemente la chica y Guan Shan esperó unos segundos. Al no obtener una respuesta la chica cruzó los brazos exasperada. — ¿Acaso no lo conoces?

— Ciertamente, no.

— Vaya que desperdicio. Pensé que podrían conocerse de antes, era la única explicación para que esté interesado en ti.

Guan Shan enarcó una ceja ante el comentario y tiró el envoltorio de su sándwich apenas esquivando el cabello de la chica.

— Dile a quien sea que sea “He Tian” que me busque él mismo.

— Eso estaba haciendo, precisamente. — dijo una voz ya conocida desde atrás. Guan Shan se giró sintiendo como una ráfaga colérica subía por su espalda.

— Por supuesto tenías que ser tú. — espetó el pelirrojo.

— Ki Cho, gracias por la molestia de buscarlo, pero no era necesario. — dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con un encanto sacarino y extremadamente molesto.

— De nada, He Tian. Solo me topé con él y pensé en ayudarte. — dijo aún más dulcemente la chica y Guan Shan quiso golpearlos a ambos o darse la cabeza contra la pared. Cualquier cosa que lo librara de tal tortura.

— Los dejaré que continúen con su cita. — espetó el pelirrojo esquivando la chica y tratando de salir del alcance de He Tian lo más rápido posible.

Casi no le sorprendió que el pelinegro lo alcanzara por los hombros y lo arrastrara hacia otro camino sin preguntar. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que la ira no incrementó.

— Nos vemos Ki Cho. — dijo dejando a la chica atrás. — Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

— No tengo nada que tratar contigo, maldito bastardo. — dijo furiosamente e intentó llegar con su puño hacia el rostro confiado del pelinegro.

Fue totalmente infructuoso cuando su puño fue intercedido por la palma de He Tian que ni siquiera parecía molesto o notarlo para el caso.

— No hace falta que te pongas tan celoso, un chico como yo tiene sus admiradoras. — dijo sonriendo ampliamente y la mano de He Tian se cerró con más fuerza alrededor del puño de Guan Shan. — Ahora, la próxima vez que intentes golpearme te dejará inconsciente y te encerrare en un lugar muy, muy oscuro.

Guan Shan tragó e hizo fuerza para liberarse del agarre de pelinegro, recién en el tercer intento pudo zafarse por completa disposición de He Tian que estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

— Escuche ciertos rumores interesantes. — dijo He Tian pasando su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

— Qué vulgar, deberías hacer algo mejor con tu tiempo que meterte en cotilleos. — espetó Guan Shan, considerando cuán probable sería escapar del agarre del este tipo sin salir seriamente lastimado.

Sus posibilidades eran escasas.

— Es lo que me dijo un amigo, por eso decidí ir directo a la fuente. Escuche que tu padre está en la cárcel por un negocio turbio. — dijo monótonamente y Guan Shan se mordió los labios y rodó los ojos. A estas alturas eso era de conocimiento público. — Y que además tu madre está emparentada con la familia She.

— Ja, no es nada que todo el mundo no sepa. — dijo Guan Shan, tratando de poner más espacio entre ellos.

— Si, esos son rumores viejos. — concedió el otro chico. Luego se acercó hablando en su oído. — Y qué me dices de que no ha madurado todavía. — susurró solo para ellos.

Guan Shan se giró para verlo, sus narices chocándose por unos segundos hasta que se alejó.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?  — la sonrisa de He Tian fue tan grande que tuvo el impulso de golpearlo nuevamente. Solo el hecho de que estaban incómodamente juntos lo disuadió.

— Solo algo que escuche por casualidad del secretario del director. Parece que nunca presentas el certificado médico correspondiente. Además. — dijo de forma ocasional mirando más allá de Guan Shan y oliendo profundamente el aire entre ellos. — No hay en ti atisbo de ningún aroma.

Guan Shan sintió su lengua contraerse y miedo recorriendo fríamente su columna mientras He Tian acerba su nariz a la yugular.

— Por ejemplo, ahora solo puedo oler mi propio olor pegándose a tu ropa. Nada en ti.

Sintiendo un renovado vigor, Guan Shan uso sus dos manos para alejarse He Tian que lo dejó ir.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? — escupió Guan Shan, había algo perturbador sobre He Tian. Algo que lo ponía incluso sobre la liga de She Li.

Cuando cambió su expresión totalmente adusta por una sonrisa tan benigna como el amoniaco, Guan Shan supo que eran de la misma calaña. Incluso peor, era fácil prever los movimientos de She Li, ya que sus motivaciones eran sencillas. Con este sujeto delante suyo no podía adivinar su próximo movimiento. Ni siquiera atisbar en qué estaba pensando.

La expresión de He Tian se volvió contemplativa por un segundo.

— Bueno, había también otro dato interesante. Antes del lío de tu padre, tu familia manejaba un restaurante exitoso. Me pregunto si tienes algo sus capacidades.

— Estás bromeando. — masculló Guan Shan, completamente perdido del razonamiento de este tipo.

— Para nada. — dijo y su sonrisa perdió cualquier matiz de complaciente y era mucho más sincera y afilada. — Nos vemos después de la escuela, rojo. Será mejor que no escapes.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a Guan Shan plantado sobre sus piernas por unos segundos.

* * *

 

Guan Shan consideró escapar e incluso hacerse el enfermo y obligar a su madre a buscarlo. Luego recordó que la mujer ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad y que ya no tenía diez años. Sonó la última campana del día y con toda la parsimonia que jamás se vio en él preparó sus cosas. Mientras guarda el último de sus libros sintió como la mirada de He Tian parecía envolverlo más intensamente desde su espalda. Se dijo a sí mismo que no había ningún motivo para molestarse en apurarse. Era después de todo decisión de He Tian esperarlo para lo que sea que tenía planeado.

Sonaba a mentira incluso en su cabeza.

He Tian puso su mano sobre el hombro de Guan Shan, estaban construyendo una costumbre que no propiciaba nada bueno. Especial mente cuando una persona como el pelinegro traía tanta atención.

Era palpable como todos los que quedaban en el salón se detuvieron un segundo para mirar al par salir juntos.

Guan Shan se sintió tentado a salir corriendo o simplemente darle un puñetazo al bastardo y terminar de sellar su destino. En vez de eso, reprochándose lo cobarde, solo se sacudió la mano del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes planeado? No voy a ir detrás de tu culo como un perro faldero.

— Pensé que eso era obvio. De todas formas, no veo que tengas nada mejor que hacer que seguirme. — dijo displicentemente He Tian al llegar a la salida del edificio.

El alfa se giró y saludo a un par de sujetos metros más allá y luego volvió su atención de Guan Shan.

— Parece que va a llover y tenemos que además pasar por una tienda. Vamos. — dijo de forma definitiva tomando a Guan Shan de la correa de su bolso y llevándolo a su paso.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, enfurruñado y cuando entraron a la tienda solo siguió el comando de He Tian de comprar todo lo que necesitara para preparar la cena. Podía admitir que se emocionó un poco cuando quince minutos más tarde notó que había llenado todo el canasto que llevaba. A su lado He Tian ni siquiera parecía notarlo y mucho menos molestarse por lo que saldría de su bolsillo.

Complacido de su mínima venganza Guan Shan tomo un par de artículos innecesarios más de camino a la caja y dejo que el pelinegro se haga cargo.

La tibia felicidad que se planto en su pecho cuando He Tian desembolsilló el salario de una semana de una persona promedio desapareció cuando entraron a uno de los rascacielos más lujosos de la zona.

Cuando se metieron al elevador el alfa pareció notar su molestia y sonrió de esa manera molesta y perfecta.

— Parece como si hubieras tragado un poco de mierda. — dijo simplemente el pelinegro y salió a un pasillo donde solo había una gran puerta.

— Siento que lo hare, en cualquier momento. — logró decir Guan Shan cuando entraron al apartamento. Ya se había asentado la noche para cuando llegaron y la vista hacia la ciudad era imponente.

El maldito lugar tenía toda la pared vidriada. Guan Shan tragó.

— ¿Esto es tuyo?

— ¿Oh? — dijo He Tian, deteniéndose de tirar lo bolso a un lado y de paso quitarse la camiseta del uniforme. — No, me lo prestó mi tío.

Guan Shan se acerco a los ventanales para poder apreciar mejor toda la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo podía ver perfectamente por el reflejo a He Tian mirando hacia él.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, solo voy a darme un baño. Mi cocina es tu cocina.

El pelinegro desapareció por un pasillo y Guan Shan rodó los ojos. Bien, era mejor ocuparse rápidamente de la tarea para salir de ahí.

De nuevo ¿Cuándo había estado de acuerdo con todo esto?4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deje pasar un poco más de lo que esperaba para este capítulo, sorry.  
> ¿Fui demasiado rápido? Estuve repasando la historia y más o menos todo es así de rápido.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo evitar querer más de ellos.


End file.
